Kong, of The Wastes
Overview Kong naturally gains power tokens at the start of the turn in addition to her natural heart or power token value. She uses Target tokens to command her loyal army of mercenaries, and is the only Pilot able to directly damage her opponents. Backstory Abandoned as a child, adopted by mercenaries, and raised in a desert wasteland hell—Kong is a survivor. Never knowing a home, she traveled the globe from conflict to conflict, honing her skills in sabotage, subterfuge and guerilla warfare. By the age of 15, she had climbed the ranks and began leading a mercenary company of her own. Her success became battlefield legend—she was an unstoppable valkyrie whose silhouette ignited the strength of her troops, and inspired terror in her foes. But as Kong fought forward, a truth slowly revealed itself: After countless conflicts and oceans of blood spilled, nothing had changed. Warmongering begot warmongering, those who fought oppression oppressed others in turn. She could no longer justify her deeds. The blood money she and her company had amassed felt like a gnarled claw, dragging her beneath the weight of the sands. A gnawing voice grew in the back of her mind—a voice that wanted to end the cycles of violence and seek peace, no matter the cost. A giant Zoider robot descended from the sky and made impact in the wastes. Its advanced weaponry effortlessly tore through the combined efforts of local military forces. They didn’t stand a chance against the Zoider’s incredible strength. Then they turned to Kong. She was contracted to assassinate the Alien pilot and retrieve its robot intact. Even with her expert planning and incredible cunning, she nearly lost half of her forces to the behemoth. After days of combat and the deaths of so many comrades, she scaled the robot mid-battle, ripped open its cockpit, and threw the pilot to the wastes. She began hacking the machine’s memory, determined to unravel the secret of how one person could overcome the experience and skill of so many. She discovered that it was powered by a single Giga-Shard: a limitless power source that feeds directly off of the fighting spirit of its user. Kong had found her answer. Kong stared down at the fallen bodies of her friends and allies before strapping in and sealing the cockpit. The robot’s operating system booted up. She allowed its energy to flow into her, gather, and burst forth. The robot’s chassis roared to life. The Giga Shards were pure power, and if she had a Giga-powered army at her back she could break the cycle, and bend the world to her will. Playstyle Kong introduces the unique Target token-type to Giga-Robo, thematically requesting support from her loyal army of mercenaries to deliver supplies, demolish structures, and even rain down air strikes onto her opponents. She's the first pilot able to directly damage her opponents. And as Target Tokens can be deployed anywhere on the map, and are neutral until they're activated by an instant, you'll keep your opponent constantly off-balance, trying to figure out what the tokens will do next. Kong is also the first pilot to naturally gain power tokens at the start of the turn in addition to hear natural heart or power token value - illustrating her ability to harness her robot through pure power of will. Though Kong has the lowest maximum fighting spirit in the game, she makes up for it through her arsenal of Pilot cards that allow her to influence the battlefield in a way not seen before. Tips and Tricks Have you flown as Kong, of The Wastes? Noticed any nifty interactions? Post them here! Rules Clarifications Any rules clarifications for Kong's cards will be added here. Trivia * "The Wastes" in Kong's name refers to the devastation she leaves behind her on the battlefield. Category:Pilots